Rough Waters
by jkfjenna
Summary: It's been four years since Finnick Odair won the Hunger Games. Then Lily comes into the picture. Lily, born half capitol and half district, was reaped to cause her father pain. Follow Lily and Finnick on their journey into rough waters.


**A/N: Hi! This is my first story, a story of Finnick and Lily, a character I've created. Please read and review! Thank you so much!**

I didn't always live in District Four. I was born in Two- where my father had moved to from the Capitol. He met my mother there. They were okay, just the two of them. But once my mother had Riley, my older brother, and I, she knew her days were numbered. They say she died giving birth to me. But we all know better. Having kids half district and half Capitol is completely against the rules. Whose rules? The Capitol. They blame my father though, not my mother, since he was Capitol born.

First they killed her. Now here I am, waiting as my brother and father come to say goodbye to me, probably forever. Today I was reaped for the 69th Hunger Games. I didn't cry or act completely shocked. I knew. The Capitol did it to punish my father, like they tried with Riley, when he was reaped two years ago. They got unlucky though because someone volunteered for him, and reaping him twice was just too suspicious.

The door suddenly bursts open. I crash into my brothers strong, tan arms. "Oh Lily," he murmurs, stroking my hair comfortingly. Lily Fortitudo. That's me.

"I'll try Riley," I respond to his unasked question. "I'll try."

He releases me and I go from him right to my father. "You'll be okay, baby. You're strong and smart and beautiful and charming. The Capitol will love you, I would know." I smile into his chest; the sad and happy kind of smile.

I step back to speak to them both, "If I don't come back," they both flinch at the words, "please promise me you'll be okay without me. Because if you never get over my death, then the Capitol has won. And we can't let them win."

There's a knock at the door that tells us we have one minute remaining. I suck in a small breath, then take them both into a hug at once. "I love you. I love you both so much." I whisper to them, and they say similar things in return. We stand together as a family. Right before the peacekeepers practically break down the door tell us times up, my father lifts something out of his back pocket and gives it to me. It's a locket. My token. I breath a thank you and then they're both gone. Perhaps forever.

I board the train headed for the Capitol with my fellow tribute, Andrew. He's a year younger than me, which makes him fifteen. But he is deadly. You can tell just by looking at him that he has trained since the day he could walk. I also learn he is Mags, one of our mentors, grandson. Excellent. You can guess who she'll try to get out of the arena, right? That leaves me with Finnick Odair as my mentor. Again, just great. He'll probably be too occupied with the Capitol women to worry about me.

Finnick walks up to me as the train starts its journey to the Capitol. He offers his hand to me. "I'm Finnick."

I consider what could be some sort of peace offering. But after a moment, I shake it. "Lily," I say. "But I'm sure you already know that."

He keeps a straight face, but I can see the laughter in his sea-green eyes. His beautiful eyes. Now I see what everyone talks about. "Yes, I suppose I do. So as I'm sure you know, Andrew is Mags's grandson. But I want to make it clear that that still means that you are my priority to get out of that arena."

I nod. I've decided to give him a chance. He seems nice enough and he put my worry to ease about all the focus being on Andrew.

In a moment of weakness, I move and hug him. _Stupid! _I yell at myself. I can't let myself get attached to someone before my likely death. But I haven't cried once yet. I think I deserve to at least once. His arms are around me with no hesitation. As I slowly let a tear role of my cheek and onto his chest, his grip around me tightens and he lifts a hand to stroke my hair. Instantly I'm reminded of how Riley does this, and I cry even harder. Then after a few moments, I let go and look at Finnick. "I'm sorry." I start "I-

"No!" He replies loudly. "Don't apologize. I've been through what you're going through right now. Please, cry on me all you want. I'm here for you, Lily. Don't forget that." He replies in a softer, calming voice.

I smile in thanks. I can hear Pearl call us all for dinner in the main dining cart of the train. Finnick and I go and join Mags and Andrew. As I walk in, I see a feast placed in front of me. Coming from District Four, I usually eat three meals a day. But not anything like I see here in front of me. In front of me are lots of small dishes with a selection of food. I start with a light orange colored soup, and after several spoonfuls of it, I bring the edge of the bowl to my mouth and drink the rest of it. I can see Pearl with a look of disapproval of me, but next to me, Finnick's laughing and I soon see Andrew do the same. Then onto some small vegetables that look like potatoes in a buttery and creamy sauce that is almost better than the soup. I look at the main course, fish. I've eaten a lot of good fish in my life, but this completely blows all of it away. Perfectly cooked and marinated in a raspberry seasoning.

By desert, I don't think I can even look at another bite of food. But I do. I eat two servings of the creamy chocolate cake with a sweet strawberry frosting. I feel sick.

I excuse myself and go to find my room. It makes my room at home look like a dirty shack. I have a huge bed, filled with silky sheets, blankets, and pillows. There's a bureau filled with beautiful and elaborate clothing. I even have a private bathroom with dozens of buttons lining the walls of the shower. I even have a small window. I can't open it though, of course. I change out of my reaping clothes and into the simplest clothes I can find; black silky pants and a lilac colored tank top.

I go back out with everyone else to watch a recap of the reapings. I sit next to Finnick, and he grabs my hand and gives me a comforting squeeze. It works, alright, because I refuse to let go until we've watched all the reapings. Only a few stick out; the siblings from District One, the girl from Two, and oddly, the young girl from Nine, Starr. She's only thirteen. I shudder at the thought that she will die, and the feeling to protect her quickly enters me. I try to push it out, but it stays put. Finnick notices I tense up, because he squeezes my hand again, only this time it doesn't have the same effect.

Exhausted, I go to my room ready to sleep. I remember the locket my father gave me and reach for it where I put it with my reaping clothes. I look inside to see two pictures: one of my father and Riley, and the other of my mother, Roselily. It was my father's idea to name me Lily after her. I look closely at her picture. It's like looking at a reflection. We both have the same bright blue eyes and light brown wavy hair. We share tan skin, sharp cheekbones, and even the same subtle freckles on our cheeks. I smile, wishing I could have known her, and put the locket on around my neck. I strip down to my underclothes, then lie down and let the comfort of the bed pull me into a deep sleep and away from my current worries.


End file.
